Addicted
by DarkDreamer1982
Summary: My first! Sarah is plagued with dreams after her journey through the Labyrinth that only escalate as she gets older.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, nor anything associated with it. But a girl can still dream. I also do not own the song Addicted is owned by Kelly Clarkson.**

**AN: I realise that ths song was not around when Sarah would have been in college, but it just got me to thinking about Jareth, and insoired me to write this. I'm not he best writter, i wish i could write it as i picture it in my head. But i hope you like it none the less.**

**"Addicted"**

Sarah woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 11:00 am. Damn, she missed class again. If these dreams didn't stop soon she was going to fail this semester. Every night she had dreams staring none other than Jareth, the Goblin King. She'd been having them ever since she won her brother back, but the first ones had only had her friends in them, no King. As she got older and started to understand more of what Jareth had been offering her at the end, her dreams started to go from PG to NC-17. It was getting to the point where she spent most of her time asleep just to dream. Gods was he addictive! She knew it wasn't real, even in the dreams, but she couldn't stop herself. They were taking over her life.

As she reached for the phone she glanced at the caller ID. "Hi Steph! What ya up to?"

"Nuthin much Sarah, just checking to see if you were alive. I Haven't heard from you in a few days. What have you been doing?"

_Dreaming about the sexiest man alive_, she thought to her self. "Nothing really. Just hanging out at home."

"Well, how would you like to do me a huge favor? My band has a gig tonight, but one of my backup singers is sick. Could you please, please, please fill in for her. You already know all our songs, you wrote most of them, and your voice is beautiful. This gig is too good of an opportunity to cancel. It's just some rich guys birthday party, but he has huge connections in the music business. There are going to be all kinds of producers and record company representatives there. He heard our last gig at the corner bar and asked us to play his party. I guess he likes to give struggling musicians a break or something. But I am begging you Sarah, please help me out!!!"

Sarah really didn't want to do this, but Stephanie did need her. She couldn't say no. "OK, Steph, I'll sing. What time and where?"

"Just be ready by 6 tonight. I'll swing by and pick you up. Oh, and wear one of those dresses that your mother sent you, it's a masked ball. But don't worry about the mask, they provide them at the door."

"OK, I'll be ready. I'll see you at six" Gods, what had she gotten herself into? But it can't be any more difficult than singing in a play. Sarah walked to her closet to pick out which dress to wear. Her mother was always sending her costumes from her movies and plays. They came in handy for some of the plays Sarah was in, it saved the costume department time and money. Sifting through the dresses, she was looking for one that wouldn't stand out too much, she was a backup singer after all, not the lead. She settled on a gown of deep jungle green, the same as her eyes. It was strapless and the corsette type bodice molded itself to her body and displayed her cleavage very nicely. Not too much, just enough to hint at he bounty beneath. The skirt flared out slightly at the hips and hang in long strips layered over one another In different shades of shimmery green. She decided to have lunch than take a long soak in the tub before she had to start getting ready for tonight.

She was just finishing up with her hair when Steph showed up. She had polled it back from her face and curled it in ringlets cascading down her back.

"OMG, you look gorgeous, Sarah!"

"You don't look half bad your self. I forgot I lent you that dress." Stephanie was wearing a dress that reminded Sarah of the one she wore in the ball room, dancing with Jareth.

"Ya, keep forgetting to give it back. But it came in handy for tonight. So, lets get going. We're already set up, we just have to warm up a bit. The party starts at 8, and we get to mingle in-between sets. Hey, if your lucky, you might just meet a guy tonight. Its been to long since you dated."

"I'm just not up for a relationship right now. Plus, I haven't really found anyone worth my time. Most of the guys around here are frat boys, so not my type."

They got in the car and Stephanie told Sarah the line up of the songs for the night. "I want to end with that new song you wrote. I think it will leave the biggest impact with everyone."

"Sure, that sounds great. I can't wait to hear you sing it! I haven't had a chance to make to your rehearsals lately."

They pulled up in front of one of the many mansions on the east side of town. Pulling up in front Sarah and Stephanie got out and let the valet take the car. Walking through the front doors they were met by a man in a black domino mask. His long white blond hair was pulled back in a queue. His long lean body was outfitted in a pair of black form fitting breaches and a snow white button shirt over which he wore a deep green vest and jacket. Just the sight of him had Sarah's hormones jumping for joy.

"Sarah, this is Mr. King. He's the birthday boy tonight. Mr. King, this is one of my best best friends Sarah Williams. She is filling in for one of my backup singers tonight."

"An honor to meet you, Ms. Williams." He held out his hand for hers.

"Thank you, and happy birthday Mr. King." She placed her hand in his and he drew it to his lips to kiss the back of her fingers. Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of his lips on hers.

"Thank you. I'll show you to the ball room so you can finish getting ready." He handed them each a mask and turned to walk down the hall. Stephanie's mask was white with glitter all around the eye holes. Whilst Sarah's was made with soft white feathers that came to a peak at just above the corner of the eye.

"What kind of feathers are these?" Sarah ask as they walked towards the doors of the ball room.

"Owl feathers actually. We have several on the property and we collect the feathers when they molt. They are said to protect against bad dreams." Sarah felt her stomach not up. Owl feathers!! A picture of Jareth In his owl form flashed thru her mind. How was she supposed to concentrate tonight with this mask keeping him o her mind!

They walked into the ball room and Sarah's breath caught. It was beautiful. It was so much like the crystal ball room that she almost expected Jareth to walk out of the shadows along the walls of the room. They made their way to the stage and started warming up.

They made it through the first half with out any problems. Sarah felt a little self conscious at first, but after the first song she was feeling great and having fun. She was kept too busy to even let the Goblin King enter her mind. They took a break and classical music began playing through the speakers around the room. Sarah made her way to the refreshments table but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mr. King behind her.

"You were very good up there," he said, handing her a champagne flute.

She took a sip and said "Thank you."

"Would you care to dance?" he asked as a waltz started up.

She stared into his eyes and swore that she knew him from somewhere. "I'd love to," Sarah said as her heart rate picked up. He took the glass from her hand and set it on a nearby table. He led her out on the dance floor then took her in his arms. They twirled around the dance floor, neither one breaking eye contact. All the while Sarah was trying to figure out where she knew him from. The song ended and the next one started but neither made a move to leave the floor. As the first strings of the song started Sarah was startled to here a very familiar song. Her eyes widened and he pulled her closer and started singing those cherished words in her ear. That's when she realized who she was dancing with, her body molded to his, and her body erupted into flames. They had started to dance towards the edge of the room and as the song ended Sarah looked up into his mismatched eyes. He slowly bent forward and captured her lips with his. This is what should have happened the last time. If there had been no Toby to worry over, no time constraint, and she had understood what it was he wanted. She had been too young, too naive. But that's one thing she wasn't now. She may yet be a virgin, but she was far from naïve. This is what she had been looking for from boyfriends past. This rush, this taste. Just as she was feeling lost in his embrace, he lifted his head and said, "Hello, Precious."

"Jareth, " she said breathlessly. At that Stephanie came up behind her to tell her they had to get ready for the next set.

"OMG! I can't believe you where kissing Mr. King!" Stephanie exclaimed as they made their way top the stage. "How was it, no wait. Give me the details after this last set." As they all got ready Sarah kept looking into the crowd for Jareth. She couldn't believe he was here, that he was Mr. King! What was he up to, and that kiss. She thought the dreams were addictive. She could kiss him for eternity and it would never be enough. They started the last set and the crowd cheering and on the dance floor. Sarah kept her eyes open for any sign of Jareth, but she would only catch a glimpse of him between people or just out of the corner of her eye. When they where performing the second to last song Sarah started to notice that Stephanie's voice was starting to strain. As soon as she finished the last note she told the crowd they were going to take a five minute break. She turned to Sarah with a panicked look. "Sarah," she whispered, " I think I lost my voice. We have to sing the last song, it is the whole reason that Mr. King offered us this job. He said it was his favorite. Please, can you sing it? "

Sarah looked into her friends eyes and knew she couldn't say no. This was too big an opportunity for the band. She noded her head and approached the microphone. "Sorry for the delay folks, but it seams Stephanie here has sung so well for you all that she has lost her voice. So, since the last song was a special request of the birthday boy, I've decided to sing it." Something wicked came over Sarah as she said, " Could we have Mr. King come to the front of the stage. He should be up here for this." As she watched, Jareth slowly made his way to the front of the stage and stood there looking up at her. She looked him right in the eyes as she started to sing.

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time (She watched as Jareth's eyes widened as he realized she actually meant the words.)

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but youI'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me (Sarah started down the stage stairs towards Jareth, never breaking eye contact. She stalked around him as she sang, trailing her hands down his back, up his arm, and across his face.)

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now (Jareth grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him, her back to his front, rapping his arms across her stomach. She let him hold her for a moment before breaking away from him and walking back towards the stage.)

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughtsIn my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me (He followed her up onto the stage and pulled her back against him. He started running his hands over her and kissing her neck. She reached her free hand up behind her and tangled it in his hair, holding him to her.)

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this (The were seducing each other there in front of the crowd. But Sarah just couldn't seem to stop. There had been so many dreams, so many years of wanting this that she just didn't care.)

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anythin

gNothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

As she sang the last line she turned to face him and said, "I wish you would take me away, right now." They disappeared in front of everyone and the crowd interrupted in huge applause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I finally decided to write more chapters to both my stories. I had originally planned on these being one shots, but I have received too many requests from fans begging me to continue them. I am not the most faithful of writers, so bare with me if chapters are far between. I promise to post them as soon as I am done writing them, but I do not promise perfection. It's fan fic people, get over it.**

**Also wanted to give a little shout out to **tichtich2** for the praise and the encouragement. You can all thank her for getting me motivated to write more.**

**Sadly I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters. Nor did I write the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Though I do love to borrow things that aren't mine, I make no money from them….**

Sarah had closed her eyes for the shift into the under ground, just enjoying the feel of being pulled through the veil. Jareth turned her around and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, "Open your eyes, Precious." She opened her eyes to the sight of the Labyrinth's vast expanse before her.

"It's so beautiful!," she whispered. Gods had she missed this place. She had known something was missing from her life, but before now, she had not known what it was. Sarah was content to just stand there, staring at the Labyrinth with Jareth's arms around her, but Jareth had other ideas. He stepped back from her and took her hand into his.

"Sarah, since you wished me from my own birthday celebration…."

"It was the last song Jareth, I didn't think you would mind," she said with a knowing smile.

"No, I didn't mind. That was more of a present to myself than an actual celebration. It was quite fun coming up with the idea of how to get you there, and then to have you sing that song. That was an even greater gift. Just how many songs have I inspired you to write?"

"Well," she said and looked at the floor as her face turned a nice bright red. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. And, Gods!, I've been having these dreams. Writing the songs was the only way to make any sense of what I've been feeling." Sarah looked up into his eyes, a slight smile on her face. "I even wrote a song about dreaming the dreams."

"Dreams precious?" Jareth purred with a lecherous smile on his face. "What exactly occurred in these dreams to cause you to write these songs and have these feelings. I would especially like to hear about the one that inspired that last song you sung." He was slowly backing her up until she felt the castle wall at her back. Jareth had his hands on either side of her, trapping her in place. He slowly leaned his head closer to her, his lips brushing against her ear, " Care to demonstrate?" He nipped her ear and licked it to sooth the sting away, causing a shiver to run down her spine and warmth to pool between her legs. He ran his nose along her neck, inhaling her sent. He could smell her desire, but also her fear. He didn't wish to scare her anymore. It was bad enough to have her fear him during her last time in his kingdom. And at the time he thought it was what he had wanted, her fear and her love, but he had come to realize that it was her love and respect he wanted. He stepped back with a smile, taking her hands into his and bringing them to his lips, kissing her knuckles then turning them over and placing a kiss on each palm. "Mayhap another time, precious. Now as I was saying before you interrupted and distracted me. Since you wished me away from my own birthday celebration, what would you like to do?"

Sarah took a deep breath to try and get her pounding heart under control. She thought for sure he was going to kiss her, and probably more. It had been fun flirting with him with all those people around, safe. But now that it was just the two of them, she wasn't so sure. She was definitely 100% attracted to Jareth, but was she ready to act out her dreams. Dreams were safe, you didn't have to worry about anything besides what you were feeling. Real life on the other hand was a lot more complicated. What did she really know about Jareth? Was what he offered at the end of there last encounter real, or just a ploy to get her to give up Toby? What did she even feel for him? Did she want to just fool around with this this incredibly sexy man, or did she want more? Until she knew more, she just couldn't make a decision about this. "How about a tour of the castle. I didn't get to see much of it the last time I was here."

"Of course, but we won't be able to see everything tonight. It's getting late and we both have things we must do tomorrow. So for now, will a walk through the gardens satisfy?"

"That would be lovely." He released one hand and tucked the other in the crook of his arm, leading her to a set of glass doors. That's when she finally looked around the room they were in. She noticed the pictures covering the walls depicted different scenes from the Labyrinth. As she looked closer she realized they were of the her time here. There was her talking to the worm, Hoggle helping her out of the oubliette. She turned to look at the others in the room and was stunned into immobility, causing Jareth to stop and turn to see what she looked at. The wall across from her had a mural coving it. It was different scenes from the crystal ballroom. Her first walking in, her searching for Jareth and him hiding. But in the center was Sarah in Jareth's arms dancing around the ballroom. "Wow!" was all she was able to get out.

"Yes, it was my favorite memory. All of these are memories I had preserved, but that was my most cherished. It was the one and only time I had held you in my arms."

Sarah didn't know what to think. All she could do was whisper, "Why?"

Jareth turned her to face him. "Do you truly need to ask that question?" He looked deep into her eyes and a sad smile came to his lips. "You were too young, weren't you, to even comprehend what I offered you. Sarah, what I asked you at the end of your journey, and you refused, was to be my queen. I loved you before you wished your brother away, I used to watch you act out your plays in the park. I loved you while you defied me and beat my Labyrinth. Watching you pass each and every test I set before you, I became even more fascinated and in awe of you. No one has ever beat my Labyrinth, most don't even take up the challenge. Watching you grow into the beautiful, talented women you've become. I never knew I could feel so much for just one person, but I do, for you."

He continued to stare into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. Sarah just stood there, not knowing what to think. Finally she tore her eyes from his and looked around the room once again. That's when she noticed the huge canopy bed near the wall with the mural. OMG! She was in Jareth's bedroom. She turned back to Jareth and he noticed the wide eyed look and decided to return her home. "I'll give you some time to take all of this in. If you decided you would like to come back for the tour of the castle, just say my name and I will here you." Sarah just nodded her head and closed her eyes for the return trip home. She felt Jareth place a kiss on the back of her hand as he said, "Goodnight, Precious. I hope to hear from you soon."

When she opened her eyes she was alone in her. Jareth loved her!!! Well, at least that part of her problem was solved. But she still didn't know anything about Jareth, or how she felt about him, or what she wanted to do. She sat down on her bed and looked at the clock. 1am and she just had too much on her mind to sleep. Plus, she was not in the mood for one of her Jareth dreams right now. She needed to think. So, she changed out of her dress into jeans and a t-shirt. Stepping out of her apartment she turned walk to the park, not noticing the owl as is quietly followed. It was still her favorite place to go. She wrote most of her songs there. Her apartment was a block farther from the park than her parents house had been, just in the opposite direction. She wasn't ready to work through the Jareth puzzle yet, so she worked on one of her new songs as she walked, softly singing it to herself.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (Her voiced grew louder as she forgot about her surroundings and let the music take her.)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway (Remembering high school and her not so popular status. She had tried to sit in, tried dating the local boys. But she just couldn't seem to become what everyone else wanted her to be.)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway (She wondered what it felt like to Jareth when he became the owl. To be so free and flying out over the Labyrinth.)

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway (She danced down the street, twirling around street lights and weaving in and out of parking meters, or just swaying with the music in her head. She was so caught in the moment that she still had not seen the barn owl as it flew past her to land in a tree and watch her in this unguarded moment.)

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway (The owl burst from the tree and flew straight into the sky. Diving and twisting, just exhilarated in the moment. Sarah's mood seemed to be catching.)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway (Sarah started to run when she reaching the park. Just living in the moment. Imagining what life would be like when she finished college in a week. She raced over the bridge and up to the obelisk.)

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging 'round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Sarah walked over to her favorite bench near the pond and sat down to try and sift through her feelings for Jareth. When she first got back from the Labyrinth she was overjoyed with her triumph. She had defeated the evil king and saved her brother. But as she grew older she realized that Jareth wasn't evil. He really had done everything she expected of him. She wished Toby away, she asked to run the Labyrinth to get him back, and she refused her dreams. None of it was Jareth's fault. So she felt no animosity towards him, and she definitely felt a healthy dose of lust and desire for him. But she wanted more. The only way to find out if that was possible was to start spending more time with him and learning about his life. At least she didn't have the typical problem of worrying about his feelings. She was still reeling from his words from earlier. He loved her! How long had he been watching her before the Labyrinth, and how much has he seen since then? Was he the cause of her dreams, or were they just her wild imagination running away with her as usual. She came here to find answers, and instead found more questions. She stood up to head back to her apartment when she finally noticed the barn owl in the tree next to her.

"Did you follow me here from my apartment?" The owl inclined his head and blinked his eyes. "Well I'm heading back now. I'll call on you this weekend, if your not too busy. I'd really like that tour of the castle." A small smile came upon her face as she said, " And maybe we could start in the throne room instead of your bedroom?" Again the owl inclined his head, but his eyes seemed to be laughing at her.

Jareth followed her back to her apartment and flew home as she closed her door. _So she is willing to come back, _he thought to himself. He had been afraid she would react negatively to his declaration. At least he had hope this time. If she couldn't love him in return, maybe he could at least have her friendship. She was still the only one worthy of being his queen. Mayhap they could work something out. A partnership of sorts, until or if she ever wanted more. He was a patient man, for the most part, and a very persuasive one.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As most know, I had intended this to be a one shot. I am horrible at updating. I just get these scenes in my head that I must right, but then have no idea where to go fro there. So, this will be the last chapter of this story. I also apologize as this will seem rushed and many details will probably be left out. But at least you will know the jist of the story and what happens in the end. From now on I will stick to my one shots and anyone is free to adopt the idea and run with it! Just let me know first, cause I will want to read it! Well, except for the 100 theme challenge I am working on, but that wont begin being published until I have all 100 written. Now, on with the story!**

The next morning found Jareth standing next to her bed, staring down at Sarah. He sat on the edge and bent to kiss her lips. "Wake-up sleeping beauty," he whispered against her ear. Sarah blinked her eyes open, trying to focus them on the man in front of her. She could definitely get used to this. Waking up to the sight of this gorgeous Fae.

"What are you doing here, Jareth? I thought I wouldn't see you until this weekend."

"Well, I thought I would surprise you with something. Since I am giving you a tour of my kingdom this weekend, I thought that you might like to read up on some information about it. I doubt I would be able to answer all your questions in the time it would take to show you everything. So, I thought these books would help you and maybe answer your questions before you ask them." He gestured to her desk behind him and she noticed the stack of large books on top. "I've only brought the basic history and information on the different inhabitants of the Labyrinth. It can at least give you a ruff idea about anything. If there is a subject that you would like more in-depth information on, you have only to ask."

"Thank you, so much. I was actually just thinking about this last night. How I wanted to learn more about the Labyrinth, and its **citizens**." She said this while looking Jareth right in the eyes. Hoping that he would take the hint that it was him specifically that she wanted to know more about.

Looking down at her, he heard how she stressed the word citizens while looking at him. Could she possibly want to know more about him? Perhaps he should get her the book on the Royals. "Perhaps there is one more book I should have added." He lifted his hand and twisted his wrist and conjured a crystal. He tossed it towards the pile of books and when it popped on the top another book appeared. "This book is the history of the royal family. It tells of the first Goblin King and his successors. It's a self updating book and is more in-depth than the others."

"Thank you again, I hope I can finish them before the weekend. I only have a few classes today, then I am free Thursday and Friday. So I should be able to read them before hand." Sarah stood up and walked over to Jareth, putting her hands around his neck she hugged him to her before leaning back, never releasing her hands. "This was very thoughtful of you, Jareth. I promise to take very good care of them." Staring him in the eyes, she pulled him down for a quick kiss, of which Jareth quickly took control and deepened. His tongue sweeping across lips, demanding entrance. She obliged, if only because she had no coherent thoughts in her head. Jareth was the one who finally pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. They stayed there for a moment, both panting for breath and holding one another.

"I should go precious. We both have much to do." With that said Jareth gave her one last chaste kiss and faded from view.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly for Sarah, but she was able to read all of the books that Jareth left for her. She even managed to read the one on the Labyrinth kings, Jareth's section might have been read several times. There was so much more she wanted to know, and with every bit of information she was given, he more she wanted to go. She couldn't wait for Saturday to arrive.

Saturday arrived and Jareth came with, bright and early. They toured the entire Underground. Sarah asking questions, Jareth answering. But there was always an undercurrent to their conversations. Both had questions they wanted to ask but neither had any idea on how to approach the subject. Finally Sarah had an idea. "Jareth, I want your opinion on a new song I am working on. Would you mind hearing it now?"

"Not at all, Precious." Jareth conjured a bench to sit on while Sarah walked a few steps away from him. Turning to face him she gave a little smirk, she started to sing.

**Miss independent **

**Miss self-sufficient **

**Miss keep your distance, mmmm **

**Miss unafraid **

**Miss out of my way **

**Miss don't let a man interfere, no **

**Miss on her own **

**Miss almost grown **

**Miss never let a man help her off her throne **

**So, by keeping her heart protected **

**She'll never, ever feel rejected **

**Little miss apprehensive **

**Said ooh, she fell in love **

Looking right in Jareth's eyes as she said this last line. She started stalking around, dramatically moving her hands and arms around and through her hair.

**What is this feeling taking over? **

**Thinking no one could open the door **

**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real **

**What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? **

**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true **

**Misguided heart **

**Miss play it smart **

**Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no **

Making her way back near Jareth, she made eye contact again and wouldn't break it for the rest of he song.

**But she miscalculated **

**She didn't wanna end up jaded **

**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love **

**So, by changing a misconception **

**She went in a new direction **

**And found inside, she felt a connection **

**She fell in love **

**What is this feeling taking over? **

**Thinking no one could open the door **

**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real **

**What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? **

**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) **

Straddling Jareth, she brought her hands up to gently touch his face and run her fingers over his eyes, nose, and lips.

**When miss independent walked away **

**No time for love that came her way **

**She looked in the mirror and thought today **

**What happened to miss no longer afraid? **

**It took some time for her to see **

**How beautiful love could truly be **

**No more talk of why can't that be me**

**I'm so glad I've finally seen **

Getting off his lap, she started walking away.

**What is this feeling taking over? **

**Thinking no one could open the door **

**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real **

**What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? **

**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) **

Jareth got up off the bench and approached Sarah. Rapping his arms around her waist from behind, he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I love you, too."

And they lived happily ever after!

**AN2: Now, I warned you at the beginning I was going to rush through this just to finish it. Since there was no bad guy to defeat, the only obstacle in this story was admitting feeling. They did, the end. Now I am going to write one more similar chapter for my other multi chap fic and go back to one shots. Thank you to all of you who have faved and alerted. And I am sorry that I just couldn't finish the stories the way you deserved. But like I said, feel free to take any of my stories and elaborate on them!**


End file.
